How long Is Forever
by Loversflame
Summary: Phoebe is desperate to find her future love and begs chris to bring her true love to her but what she gets is not what she wants and to top it all of Cole is the only was for Chris to bring back the love he lost. PheobeXcole ChrisXbiancaXOC
1. PreludeAngel of the dead

SUMMERY:he loved and lost and loved again and is going to loose again. Chris came back from the future to save wyatt from turning evil but when his life is threatnd by the love of his life the Angel in Death will have to save him. ( Also) Pheobe learns the truth about her feelings for her long lost husband who she murderd countless tiimes and when chris unintentionally tells pheobe about cole things really get complicated especially when his angel is involved with cole in a dark way. PheobeXCole ChrisxBiancaxOc

NOTE: this is a story that i have been meaning to right for a while but couldnt think of how to write it but well i think i got right.

NO I DONT OWN THIS SHOW OBVIOUSLY

* * *

"_NO don't leave me please!" cried 19 year old Chris._

_Her body began growing colder and colder in his arms. He knew there was nothing he could do to save her. No amount of magic could save her. He sacrifice saved him but cost her, her life and soul._

"_I will always love you Chris…surely you know that." she weakly said as she caressed his cheek._

"_I do…" he said as tears rolled down his face._

"_How long is forever Chris?" she asked _

"_What…" he asked why trying to wipe away his tears "What do you mean?"_

"_They say when you die you are gone forever…well I just want to know how long that is because when forever is over I want to be with you again."_

_Her words only made it more painful. Knowing she would soon leave him for a never ending forever was too much to think about. He never wanted to be parted form her._

"_You will be babe you will be…" he lied "when forever is over you will be in my arms again I promise." _

"_That's a wonderful thing to promise Chris." She said as she kissed his cheek. " So now I promise you that when you are in your weakest moment and you are in dire need of strength I will give it to you, and when your are your loneliest I will be there, and when you loose all hope I will give you faith." He voice began to fade as her eyes shut._

"_Is that a promise?" he asked as tears fell_

_Silence…_

"_Aya…?"_

_Silence…_

"_I love you Aya…"_

_As he cried as did the sky and the thundering clouds above him. His tears hit her cold motionless form and she faded away in a swirl of shimmering dust and disappeared into the black void of the midnight sky._

Chris awoke to a cold sweat that cold October morning he was 21 years of age now and in the past. The dream of a painful past never left him. Although he was in the past and one would normally think he would go find the maiden of his grave dream it would do him now go for in this time she would not exist for her mothers was not even yet pregnant with her.

It mattered not though. As much as he loved the maiden he had lost he had found a new love. She was in the future though; where she belonged.

Since his return to the past many things changed.

In 3 months time he had managed to destroy his parents relationship, put his aunts his life threatening situations at least 5 times a week, and as of recently bring back Cole from the dead.

As you can imagine that did not sit well with his aunts who still had no idea they had a 2nd nephew.

'Chris! Chris where your orb your ass here right now do you hear me, Chris!'

It was 8 am what could his aunts possibly want from him already. Phoebe he understood being angry with him so early after all Cole was back and very determined to be good.

Of course his mother and other Aunt had a reasonable excuse for being angry about that but that didn't change the fact that he wanted to sleep in the morning. He had bought an apartment for a reason. That being that he knew if he lived in the manor he would be woken at all hours for meaningless things.

He quickly changed and reluctantly orbed to the manor.

"What?" he asked upon arrival.

"What! What! I will tell you what, two days ago you brought Cole back and he is s till here that's what!" Yelled a very angry Pheobe.

2 Days Ago

_Phoebe was in the attic mixing potions and coming up with spells to try and find the perfect love._

"_What are you doing" asked Chris as he orbed up to the attic._

"_When I asked you a week ago if I was going to have kids you said yes and I am getting tired of waiting so I am going to magically summon him and speed this up a bit." She responded _

"_Are you crazy? This is personal gain it will only back fire you should know that."_

"_Well Chris of the Future why don't you just tell me if you are so afraid of personal gain consequences because I am tired of waiting."_

"_Phoebe this is ridiculous why don't you just wait another year or so?"_

"_Why would I wait another year?"_

"_Fine, Fine look he is currently under death probation and according to the books I read in the future in about a year he is freed and allowed to live again."_

"_I'm sorry did you say 'Death Probation'?"_

"_Yea"_

"_What is that Chris and what are you saying? Is he like Dead or something?"_

"_Well yea he is dead but he has such a strong connection to this world that he was given a chance by the Angel of death to redeem himself, all he had to do is spend 2 years serving the greater good while dead."_

"_How dose that work?"_

"_Just by helping the angel of death and Angel of the dead out with their work and if any of the dead are pure souls he has to teach them about magic and how to become a whitelighter."_

"_Angel of the dead what's that?" she asked as she began searching the book for it._

"_It won't be in there."_

"_Why?"_

"_The Angel of the dead is a being of pure good or a witch who had done a great act of good who was murdered, Sacrificed or Killed that can not move on because they feel as though they can still do more good in the world so they are placed as spirits in the under world to try and act as a muse to evil and turn it towards the light."_

"_That amazing but why would the being not be in the book?"_

"_Because the tribunal realized that some witches may never want to die and by being a Angel of the dead you are only half dead and to some witches that would be a great thing so to prevent witches and pure beings from only being pure for the sake of an almost endless life they sealed that knowledge away."_

"_Makes sense so how do you know about it Chris if the knowledge is so coveted?" _

"_In the future Wyatt had such immense power that he is able to see such things in his sleep and once he discovered what it was that he was seeing he sent out an order that anyone seen doing good things was to be killed. He saw that the angel was able to turn even the most evil of demons into the kindest beings and he wanted to stop the creation of such beings but what he didn't understand is what I discovered in an old book I found in a crypt."_

"_The book made mention that only one angel could exist at a time because of the balance of good and evil and not only that normally the angels never lasted long because in order for one to say as a angel they need an attachment to the earthly world such as a family member or a lover and for most angels once they lose that they start to see the evils of the world for whatever reason and then either move on or become angels of death a neutral party."_

"_Wow that's amazing to bad we don't have one working on all the demons that are serious threats to us hu."_

"_Yea…" he said as he began to leave._

"_Hey get back here you are still supposed to tell me about my future husband!" she barked at him._

"_I thought we were off that subject?"_

"_No, now either help me with my potions or tell me who so I can call for the angel of death and have him bring me my husband."_

"_You know what fine why don't you just let me do it for you."_

"_Really!" she said in shock as she watched Chris mumble a spell._

"_What you want now can't you see I am bu…oh is you Chris" said the angel of death as he appeared before Chris and Phoebe._

"_Chris how do you know him?"_

"_Dealings in the past."_

"_Well what do you want from I am very busy collecting souls?"_

"_Phoebe wants her husband." He said with a smirk that went unnoticed by Phoebe._

"_Whatever but mind you there is no refund." _

"_What dose that mean?" _

"_Just that once you have him there is no sending him back." Responded the angel _

"_I would never want to send him back." She said very naively _

"_Phoebe I don't think you are ready for this quite yet." Said Chris as he placed a hand on her shoulder._

"_Well I think I am so screw off!"_

_The angel just rolled his eyes and in a flash of light from the depths of hell came a man but not one that she was even remotely pleased to see. Then just as he came the angel left._

"_This had better be joke!" she screamed _

"_No it not." Said Chris _

"_Well what do ya know you do want me back." Came the voice of Cole._

"_I am going to kill you, you bastard." Cried phoebe "Chris you fix this now!"_

"_Chris? Who are you?" asked Cole as he saw Phoebe run to him._

_Chris saw this as the most opportune moment to escape but seeing as how Cole was his uncle he couldn't just leave him to get killed again. So he quickly grabbed Coles hand and orbed him away._

Present Day

"Chris if Cole is still here you are so dead!" hissed Paige

"My Gosh I told you already Phoebe asked the angel of death to bring her, her husband and he said there were no take backs and she didn't care and now she is stuck with him now get over it cause he is the father of your children and you just need to accept it!"

With that he orbed away to his home…well his temporary home.

'_Man I hope I am doing this right I can't afford to screw up.'_

_**As long as you do what you do in service of another or in hopes of making a better world then there is no such thing as screwing up…**_

He remembered her saying those words to him those words that kept him going because he knew she was right to bad she would never say those words again.

* * *

well tell me what you think cause i dont know what to think

please please reivew

love LOVERSFLAME


	2. The Truth and Pheobe's fault

Here is my chapter 2 and for all you Cole and Phoebe fans this chapter has what you want i assure you so please read and REVIEW

* * *

"I'm lost, who are you, and why are you helping me?" Cole was going out of his mind one moment he is suffering never-ending torment and the next seeing Phoebe again, all just to be orbed away by some freakish whitelighter.

"My Name is Chris and I am from the future. Phoebe was desperate to see her future husband and father of her future children so I gave her what she wanted...you"

"Phoebe has killed me countless times and has sworn her never ending hatred for me why would she marry me, let alone want to see me?"

"Because you guys had a love that just doesn't go away she still has feelings for you, but she is still angry from all the crap you put her through."

"As much as I would love to believe you I know for a fact that that woman I just saw wants absolutely nothing to do with me, hell I am sure she is preparing a potion right as we speak to vanquish me with." He said as he began to walk away towards the door.

"If you leave you are as good as dead, stay with me and I can keep you form the sisters and give you the life you want with phoebe."

Cole stopped in his tracks and though for a moment on this.

"Why are you so concerned with helping me…Whitelighter?"

"Because in the future you are my uncle and a lot of what I know I learned from you, you raised me like your son since all you got was daughters, that and i need to protect the future so you to being together needs to happen ."

"My Nephew hu….so what you are Pipers other son or something?"

"Yea that's right."

"Hn …so what exactly do I teach you that is so important."

"After you and phoebe hooked up again the sisters decide that you staying as a demon is a good thing because it benefits them. In the future Wyatt is like the coveted child in my family and I am just a simple Witch/Whitelighter like Paige and you teach me demonic skills and how to be almost demonic, the skills you teach me become very useful when the book is taken because if you aren't around I am able to use my demonic connections to locate it."

"So I am like a second father to ya?"

"Yea Leo was never much of a father to me."

"Interesting, so tell me why are you here if you are from the future?"

"Something goes wrong in the past and Wyatt is turned evil and the future is screwed so I came back to fix it." said Chris

"Well maybe we can help each other, you help me with phoebe and I will help you find the one who turns Wyatt."

"Sounds Good to me." said Chris as he stared pulling out his folders of information to show cole.

……………………………..**Meanwhile**………………………….

Phoebe couldn't believe it how could Cole be her beloved she hated him. He hurt her so many times and in the end she had to kill him for what was supposed to be forever.

First he lied to her and told her he was a District Attorney and a human and then turned out to be the assassin demon Balthazar who was sent to kill her and her sisters. But her love was so strong for him so she let him live.

He came back to her when safe and then under the assumption he was helping them he went to the brotherhood to discover their plan and ended up killing a witch and after phoebe screaming like a banshee(literally) and losing her beloved sister Prue, she got Cole back again.

She married Cole when he became Human but he lied to her again and became the source of all evil and turned her into his queen and she had to kill him and yet she still loved him until he became a demon again and started stalking her thus causing her to erupt in scales and become a mermaid. She eventually learned to hate him because of all the terrible things he was doing, hell he even mummified her and stole the house from them so he could get the nexus and turn Phoebe evil with him. She only hated him more. Then he crossed the line and went back in time and killed Paige to destroy the power of three and still phoebe hated him there to no matter what she hated him.

Seeing him again was like a nightmare come true. When she really thought about it though the happiest she ever was with a man was when she was with him. He gave her all he could.

She was what turned him evil.

Every time he tried to show his love for her she just shoved it back in his face and made him more desperate and his acts became more and more violent and she got colder and colder to him and in the end he went evil to bring her back.

She understood now he was never evil she just made all of his acts seem evil because she was so tired of pain she just didn't want to see what she had in front of her anymore.

This was probably her last chance and according to Chris he was her husband so she had to try because even though Cole is a demon he was her demon, her love, her husband, and sole mate.

After talking and screaming with Paige and Piper for hours she had convinced them to support her in giving Cole another chance, now she just had to call Chris and have him bring Cole.

"Chris…Chris is know you can here me can you please come here for a moment!"

The sister sat patiently on the couch for Chris to come.

Seconds later a blue shimmer appeared before them.

"If you summoned me just to kill me then I am so leaving!" stated Chris

"No, we don't want to kill you not that we could anyway, but uh we have a favor to ask of you." Said Paige

He looked at this sisters suspiciously they were all sitting down patiently and smiling at him and now asking for a favor this could not be good. "What…?"

"Chris I have been thinking for a while now and I have come to the conclusion that Cole was never evil when he was with me it was all my fault he did what he did and I feel terrible about that and I want another chance, yea I don't really have strong feelings for Cole yet but if he is my true love then I need to try so can you please bring him to here…to me."

Chris thought on phoebes words for a second part of his was in fear that this was a trick and they just wanted Cole so they could vanquish him and the other part of him believed Phoebes story and was ready to go get Cole for her.

He thought quickly and then knew what to do he would test Phoebe and her sisters to see if what was being said was from the heart or the desire to kill Cole.

"I would but right now he is running a little errand for me" he stated

"What kind of errand Chris?" asked his mother who was giving him that you tell me or you are grounded kind of look.

"Because of his strong demonic connection I thought it would be helpful if he went to the underworld to see what he could find out about who turns Wyatt evil."

"Do you really trust him with something like that?" asked Paige

"I really do I know I can trust him after all he is my uncle and he was like a second father to me since my actual father had better things to do!" he said scornfully as he directed his attention to Leo who had recently walked in and heard what Chris had said.

"Chris, I am sorry for what ever my future self did to you but maybe we can fix it maybe you being here is not only for Wyatt's future but for yours to."

"I doubt that!" he hissed

"Chris back to Cole please." Said a rather annoyed Phoebe

"Right sorry, but as I said he is kind of occupied at the moment is it really that important that you see him now?"

"Well I guess it can wait but I just don't want to wait on this because I know the longer I wait the harder it will be to say what needs to be said." Complained phoebe.

When he looked at her he saw the sincerity in her eyes and knew she was being honest, even though it was kind of hard to believe she had a change of heart so fast.

He smiled and orbed away without warning.

"Where did he take off to now?" grumbled Paige

"That son of mine is the most secretive person I have ever known." Said Piper as she picked up baby Wyatt and handed him to Leo "Can you take him to magic school Leo?"

"Yea no problem." He said as he took his son and orbed him away.

Moments later he returned and was followed by Chris and Cole.

The room fell silent as Cole walked to Phoebe.

"Phoebe…" she wasn't sure what to do at first but after a moment it all just came. All the feelings of hatred she felt for him dissipated and she fell into his strong arms.

He was at first shocked that she would just go to him like that but soon the shock left and he wrapped his arms around her. "Give me another chance Pheebs I love you and always will."

"That I think I can do, but please give me some time to get used to this there are so many things I need to fix with you first"

"Okay, but I think you owe our nephew an apology and a thank you."

"I see he told you and your right Chris is great we don't give him enough credit for all he dose." She turned to where Chris was standing to see that when she wasn't looking he had left.

"Where did he go?" she questioned

They all looked around and realized Chris must have orbed out. "I guess he left" answered Leo.

"He probably went back to his place to figure out the clues I gave him about who might be after Wyatt."

"Poor guy its like that's all he thinks about, I wonder why, I mean yea it's a great goal to try and fix the future but I have a feeling there is more to it." said phoebe.

"He seems to trust me, I'll go talk to him." Said Cole as he pulled away from Phoebe and shimmered away.

Chris sat on his bed admiring his ring finger which held an engagement ring on it. He loved the woman who had the other ring but not with his whole heart, part of his heart still belonged to his lost love.

"Hey you pulled a vanishing act on us" said Cole as he appeared before Chris.

"Not really I just had to clear my head." He said while still looking at the ring.

"Nice ring who's the lucky girl." He said as he sat next to him.

"Uh…just a girl I am engaged to in the future."

"Engaged hu, well then I would assume she is more than just a girl. Don't you love her?"

"What! Yea of course I do."

"Well for I guy who supposedly loves his fiancé you have a funny way of showing it so what's up I get the feeling you're not telling me the whole story."

"Well first of all her name is Bianca and I do love her but…"

"But what?"

"I loved another, but she died, Wyatt killed her."

"I see so I guess that's why you are so bent on fixing the future so you can go back and have your first love back."

"Yea I guess but…I am engaged to Bianca so it's kind of hard."

"Dose Bianca know about what you are doing and what may happen because of it?"

"Probably…after all she is the one who helped me find the spell to send me back in time. She did say she wanted a better future."

"Hn…so tell me about the dead girl." Chris gave him a shocked look when he said that, just the way he said it was so insensitive but what could he expect his uncle was a demon.

"When Wyatt and I were little kids the sisters met another witch who was in danger; I guess some demons were after her. Mom and her sisters tried to save her but were too late a Dark Lighter found her I guess she was part Whitelighter so well you get it. Well anyways the woman had a daughter a year younger than I and she was also a witch so mom took her in. Her name was Aya; she and I grew close over the years and we eventually grew feelings for each other. When I was 15 years old Wyatt hit his peak of evil and destroyed the entire family even mom. However I was spared Wyatt had hopes that I would join him and become a general for him or whatever."

Chris then stood up and walked over to a chest and pulled out a picture and handed it to Cole. "That's Aya she is 17 in that picture." As Cole looked at this picture a look of shock appeared on his face

"Well anyways it turned out when Aya's mother was killed it was not because the demons wanted her it was because they wanted Aya. It turned out Aya was supposed to be like some child prodigy just like Wyatt. Evil knew that Wyatt was to be their future ruler and figured he would need a queen of equal power so they planned on turning Aya.

They failed though. When Wyatt became ruler he learned of Aya and how she was supposed to be his queen. He knew she was my girl though so as cliché as it may be he pulled that whole 'If I can't have her no man shall' crap. She fought as long as she could but when Wyatt said that she had to be his or he would kill me she decided to die with honor. She told him not in any life time would she ever join a man with such a cold heart. So he sent a high voltage energy ball at me and Aya quickly switched placed with me and took the hit."

"She seems like one hell of a girl." Said Cole as he admired the picture. "So how did you end up with Bianca?"

"I started a rebellion against Wyatt after he killed Aya and swore I would make things right. Bianca was one of Wyatt's Assassins she was Phoenix. She had developed feelings for me somehow though and when Wyatt swore to kill me she betrayed him and joined me she figured I would need some reinforcements. Eventually I fell for her and we got engaged buy Wyatt became worse than we ever predicted and she and I decided it best that I go back in time and try to fix Wyatt before he turned."

"Damn kid you live one hell of a life." He said as he handed the picture back. "She is very beautiful and kind."

"How would you know if she was kind?" asked Chris suspiciously.

"I just meant the way you described her she sounded very kind that's all."

"Yea she was like and Angel and she was so selfless she had a bit of a temper though and kind of strong attitude; when she died she said when forever ended we would be together again which really made no sense but there is times I wish forever had an end."

"Maybe forever is not as long as you think." He gave Cole suspicious look. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." he said as he stood up to leave. "Hey Cole!"

"Yea."

"Thank you…for listening."

"No problem kid, oh and Chris never give up."

"Yea…sure"

At that moment he heard the voice of the sisters calling him. 'Chris...Chris help! Chris come here now!'

"The sisters are calling I think something is wrong lets go." Said Chris to Cole as they orbed and Shimmered away.

When they got to the manor Chris saw a woman a woman who looked a lot like his fiancé the only problem was she was attacking the sisters there was something wrong.

She was evil again.

"Bianca…" he said as he walked to her tears in his eyes.

"Hi honey, its time to come back to the future your brother demands it and so dose our future together."

* * *

ohhhh cliffy...please review please please please i really do value reviews and the more i get the more willing i am to update

so reivew and tell me what you think oh and if any one is willing to be a beta let me know okay

love loversflame


End file.
